Apparatus for feeding, compressing, liquid extraction, washing and chemical treatment of sludge, slurries or other wet materials are well known. Such equipment finds particular application in the pulp and paper industry, waste water treatment, mineral processing, agriculture, food processing, fisheries, breweries, wineries, chemical processing, oil and tar sands industry, etc.
An improved apparatus is desired for feeding, compressing, liquid extracting, washing and chemical treating of the sludge, slurries or other wet materials.